<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faithful one by SerialKillerQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656429">Faithful one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen'>SerialKillerQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding what you need [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Actual good parenting, Brief mention of trauma and nightmares, Character Study, Christian Character, Gen, Introspection, Neurodiversity, Not a Catholic character, Post-Apocalypse, Religious Content, Stream of Consciousness, There is so much projecting in this lol, do not copy to another site, good parenting, prayers, though only mentioned once, unbeta'd we die like mne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Rose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding what you need [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faithful one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to leave a brief note, the dialogue Rose's mother has is NOT anti medication. I wanted to add a line but nothing felt natural there, and in this 30 years post-apocalypse world, meds would be hard to find.</p>
<p>Check the mycast for faceclaim references!<br/>https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need<br/>(Go to mycast to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)<br/>https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly? Rose often didn’t notice things. </p>
<p>A threat, sure, she wasn’t utterly unaware of her surroundings. But when it came to people? She wasn’t always good at picking up on things.</p>
<p>She didn’t like to meet peoples’ eyes, or to search their faces. And some would find her off-putting, or think she was naive or childish. Unable to sit still, unable to hold conversation unless it was about something she took interest in.</p>
<p>(And she’d been told her interests were strange. How she would fixate on random information that had little importance. How she wanted to always learn everything about specific subjects and only those subjects).</p>
<p>She thinks Cheryl and Cassie had been some of the only two who didn’t find it odd when she spent her scavenging time looking for any reading material on moths. </p>
<p>Her mother had told her once it was normal for her, it didn’t mean she was wrong.</p>
<p>
  <em>”Hyper-fixation. Some people are wired differently. There’s nothing wrong with how the Lord designed you, Rosie.”</em>
</p>
<p>And she took that to heart, or at least she tried. Sometimes it was hard, sometimes she felt like a liability, or a burden. Like she was just...too much, like a leech, demanding people listen to her as she talked about things most didn’t find interesting at all.</p>
<p>(She talked to God every night before she slept, she took comfort in that, and in routine. At least reassured he wasn’t tired of her babbling).</p>
<p>(And…it wasn’t that the others gave off that impression, it was just...that little voice that whispered into the back of her mind that she was more annoying than anything else).</p>
<p>But sometimes...sometimes she does notice things. And when she does she can really see them, when something makes her <em>truly</em> look.</p>
<p>She sees that Ana isn’t fake, that it’s just in her nature to be compassionate, to show mercy, to want to help others. That she doesn’t see helplessness as an opportunity.</p>
<p>She hears the noises James makes in his sleep, no matter how hard she thinks he’s trying not to. He makes her chest hurt with the desire to do something. She’s not good at comfort anymore than she’s good at normal conversation. But she wishes she could help him. She always includes him in her prayers, no matter what.</p>
<p>She thinks Bellamy’s stronger than they give themselves credit for, smarter than they realize. That there is more to Sam and Seth than meets the eye.</p>
<p>She knows that she loves her people. And that matters the most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so intensely not satisfied with this and that last line goodness.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>